beneLUXIE
by nana.0.o
Summary: Namaku Lëtzebuerg, Luxembourg atau Luxemburg. Tak usah banyak bertanya mengapa aku punya banyak nama panggilan, aku ini negara terjajah. Supaya terdengar lebih akrab, aku lebih suka dipanggil Luxie. Lux itu merek sabun.


**A/N :** Comeback after hiatus. Tadinya mau masukin IHAFest, sayang ternyata enggak boleh OC. Dan sayangnya Luxembourg masih keitung OC, hiks. Saya lagi males bikin pair dan emang lagi pengen nulis tentang kaum minoritas a.k.a. karakter pinggiran yang jarang muncul.

**Warning :** OC!Luxembourg and all in Luxie!POV. No Pairing. Kata-kata dalam bahasa asing langsung saya artikan disampingnya, takut bingung kalo ditaro di bawah. Ada kemungkinan OOC, typo dan salah dalam fakta sejarah, maafkan.

**Summary :** Namaku _**Lëtzebuerg, Luxembourg **__atau__** Luxemburg**_. Tak usah banyak bertanya mengapa aku punya banyak nama panggilan, aku ini negara terjajah. Supaya terdengar lebih akrab, aku lebih suka dipanggil Luxie. Lux itu merek sabun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers by <strong>**Hidekazu Himaruya**

**this fanfiction by Nana**

**bene****LUXIE**

* * *

><p>Namaku <em><strong>Groussherzogtum Lëtzebuerg<strong>__ dan _nama Internasionalku _**Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**_, kalian bisa mengejanya dengan luks-em-burg, jangan sesekali menggantinya menjadi luk-sem-burg. France memanggilku _**Grand-Duché de Luxembourg**_, Kakak beradik Deutch memanggilku _**Großherzogtum Luxemburg**_. Tak usah banyak bertanya mengapa aku punya banyak nama panggilan, aku ini negara terjajah. Supaya terdengar lebih akrab, aku lebih suka dipanggil Luxie. Lux itu merek sabun.

Wajahku sedikit mirip dengan kak Belgie, rambut coklat karamel dan bergelombang. Bedanya, selain kenyataan bahwa aku ini Kak Belgie versi mini, aku tidak suka memakai bandana hijau, dan aku tidak tersenyum seperti kucing. Ah, satu lagi. Aku ini kalem.

Aku yang kalem ini terkadang bosan melihat kedua makhluk berisik yang adu mulut memperebutkan wilayah kekuasaan—iya, itu aku. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama mereka adu bacot disana? Apa tenggorokan mereka belum kering juga?

France masih meneriakkan seberapa seksi dirinya dan Prussen membalasnya dengan menunjukkan seberapa awesome dirinya. Yah, kurasa perang ini tidak akan berakhir, bahkan sampai keberadaan Canada disadari oleh nation lain. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Canada?

Di tengah-tengah perdebatan, handphone France berdering.

Tunggu, zaman ini sudah ada handphone belum, sih?

Maafkan ingatanku yang tidak terlalu baik. Anggap saja, entah darimana France mendapat kabar buruk kalau Napoleon kalah, dan dengan segera ia memilih mundur. Sebelum berbalik pergi, ia mengatakan sesuatu layaknya peran antagonis yang kalah, "Tunggu pembalasanku!" atau "Awas kau nanti!" aku lupa, kata-kata semacam itulah. Seharusnya sebagai peran antagonis yang mundur karena kalah, France mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tertawa jahat. Tetapi alih-alih France, justru Prussen yang tertawa.

"Kesesesese! The winner is awesome me!"

Sumpah, baru kali ini aku mendengar suara tawa seaneh itu. Mirip orang gagu yang dengan susah payah ingin mengatakan 'keset'.

"Lux!" panggilnya sambil menoleh ke arahku. Oh, oke, waktuku bersantai membaca majalah sambil minum jus selesai sudah.

"Akhirnya kau milikku sekarang, Luxie! Kesesese!"

Aku mengangkat kacamata hitamku supaya bisa memandangnya dengan jelas, "Ya ya ya. Hore. Sekarang, masak makan siang. Aku lapar."

"Roger!" sahut Prussen. Tampaknya beliau juga lapar setelah adu bacot yang panjang.

Beliau—Prussen yang katanya agung dan awesome—sudah terlanjur memakai apronku yang penuh renda sembari memegang pisau, sebelum akhirnya sadar dan berbalik. Ia tersenyum dan mencoba bertanya padaku baik-baik. "Lux… eh, Luxie, kenapa aku yang awesome ini harus masak?"

Aku yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan majalah kini menengadah padanya, "Aku enggak bisa masak."

Prussen diam sejenak, mencerna jawabanku. Kemudian ia mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya keatas bagai timbangan, "lalu?"

Oh Tuhan.

Aku mendesah, dengan enggan meletakkan majalah di atas meja dan menjelaskan padanya dengan lebih detail, "Tuan Prussen yang awesome mau makan masakan gosong?"

"Enggak." Jawabnya cepat.

"Tuan Prussen yang awesome pasti bisa masak masakan yang awesome, kan?"

"Ten…Tentu saja dong! Kesesesese!"

"Aku akan merasa terhormat untuk makan masakanmu yang awesome kalau begitu."

"Okee!" Kini Prussen menggulung kedua lengan bajunya penuh semangat. Ia pun mulai memasak. "Luxie memang anak baik, Kesesesese."

Tuan Prussen, pujiannya membuatku heran bahwa orang seperti beliau bisa memberikan pengaruh besar pada dunia.

* * *

><p><strong>Crisis on 1867<strong>

Perlu kuakui, dan dengan tegas aku menyatakan bahwa dari hati yang paling dalam aku menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku menyerahkan dapurku yang berharga pada Prussen.

Demi Tuhan. Dapurku.

Sayangnya aku yang mini dan kalem ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merebut dapurku kembali.

Tuan awesome—yang tidak pernah berhasil membuat masakan apapun kecuali kentang—selalu saja menganggap bahwa dirinya koki kelas dunia—bahkan setelah insiden ledakan oven. Padahal kemampuan memasaknya hanya sedikit lebih lumayan dari penguasa di utara yang maniak teh itu.

Tahukah sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengiris-iris jantungku sendiri saking aaaarrrghh kesalnya aku?

Selain oven yang tinggal kenangan.

Uhh… Oke, selain rumahku yang bolong akibat ledakan oven.

Dan tentu saja selain diriku sendiri yang koma beberapa hari gara-gara ikan asin gosong dengan selai jambu buatannya.

Yang paling mengesalkan dari itu semua adalah saat aku melihat isi kulkasku yang kosong.

ITU SEMUA MAKANAN PERSEDIAAN MUSIM DINGINKU! KAM—

"Luxie, masakan super awesome-ku sudah siap! Ayo makan!"

—pret.

Aku berjalan gontai ke meja makan saat terdengar ketukan pelan di pintu. Sebelum sempat aku membuka pintu, Prussen sudah berdiri di balik pintu, siap menyambut siapapun yang datang—mungkin takut France akan kembali.

"Lux—loh, Prussen?"

"Halo Belgie, ada perlu apa datang kemari?" dari intonasi kalimatnya, tampaknya Prussen sedikit lega.

"Ah tidak, aku cuma mau mengantar ini untuk Luxie." Kak Belgie melambai padaku dan sambil menunjukkan keranjang yang aku tahu berisi bahan makanan serta camilan.

Prussen merebut keranjang itu dari tangan Kak Belgie sebelum sempat kucegah, "Apa ini?"

Kemudian tuan awesome itu mengangkat kedua alisnya begitu tahu isi dalam keranjang. Dengan segera ia mengembalikan keranjang itu ke tangan Kak Belgie, "Loh?"

"Tidak usah mengirim makanan kesini, simpan saja untuk West. Dia sedang di rumahmu kan?"

Dan kebaikan tuan Awesome untuk adiknya (atau kekejaman untukku) membuat Kak Belgie pulang kembali dengan keranjangnya. Dalam otakku serta merta muncul sekelompok paduan suara yang berkoor 'Tiiiidddaaaaaaaaaaakkkk…!' sambil menjambak-jambak rambut.

Mari kita perinci dari awal.

Dapur meledak.

Kulkas kosong.

Tak ada kiriman makanan.

Dan France yang tiba-tiba kembali membuat keadaan makin buruk.

Selama Prussen dan France adu pelotot sebelum memulai adu bacot, aku mencoba mengembalikan kesejahteraan kulkasku dengan bercocok tanam di belakang rumah.

Saat France dan Prussen mulai adu bacot dan adu jotos, Kak Netherlands datang. Aku menghampirinya masih dengan pakaian bertani dengan noda tanah dimana-mana. Karena melihatku yang kotor dan kurus seperti ini, Kak Netherlands langsung menarik baju Prussen dengan kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luxie, hah?"

Prussen menepis tangan Kak Netherlands dan balik berteriak. Singkat cerita mereka bertiga ribut, siapa yang berhak atas diriku. Yah, sebenarnya Kak Netherlands sama saja dengan yang lain, ingin memperluas wilayah jajahan. Tapi sebenarnya apa sih yang mereka mau dari diriku? Aku ini kecil lo. Paling kecil se-Eropa malah. Sumber Daya Alamku juga tidak bisa dibilang hebat.

Yah suka-suka mereka lah. Tapi setidaknya kuharap mereka bisa sedikit mengecilkan volume suara, kasihan sayur-sayurku yang sensitif.

Setelah itu, bantuan datang tanpa diduga. Sang penguasa yang masakannya setingkat lebih parah dari Prussen datang ke rumahku untuk menengahi pertengkaran mereka bertiga. Dan dengan perjanjian London II, aku dan dapurku bebas, hore. Sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa harus disebut perjanjian London, ini kan rumahku. Apa ini gara-gara England yang jadi penengah? Kok dia narsis? Tapi apapunlah, yang penting kulkasku bisa kembali sehat.

* * *

><p><strong>1890<strong>

Sebenarnya setelah perjanjian London II pun aku masih berada dalam naungan Kak Netherlands. Tetapi karena sakit, tanggal 23 November Kak Netherlands menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab kembali padaku. Karena wilayahku kecil—mungkin hanya seukuran beberapa rukun tetangga—berita itu cepat menyebar dan kemudian tanggal itu menjadi tanggal kemerdekaanku.

* * *

><p><strong>World War I <strong>

Aku tidak berperan banyak disini karena aku memilih netral. Iya dong. Belum ada satu bulan merdeka masa mau cari masalah lagi? Enggak deh. Aku mau hidup damai dengan dapurku. Sementara yang lain sibuk berperang, aku mulai menata rumahku sesuai dengan keiinginanku sendiri. Oh, indahnya hidup.

* * *

><p><strong>World War II<strong>

Seperti sebelumnya, aku memilih untuk netral. Tapi sayangnya di hadapanku saat itu ada bapak-bapak besar menakutkan dengan pandangan mengancam. Uuh… kenapa sih adiknya Prussen bisa semenakutkan ini? Meski sudah merdeka, ternyata melepaskan pengaruh dari nation lain tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan. Aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Germany dan membantunya dalam perang.

Saat istirahat siang, kak Belgie datang mampir.

"Bonjour Luxie, comment allez-vous ?" (Halo Luxie, bagaimana kabarmu?)

"Nicht gut." (tidak baik) Jawabku dengan bahasa Jerman. Si Germany sial itu memang melarangku menggunakan bahasa Prancis.

Meski tahu keadaanku, Kak Belgie terus saja nyerocos dengan bahasa Prancis, katanya dia sudah lupa bagaimana berbicara dengan bahasa Jerman. Dan menurutnya Bahasa Prancis itu indah. Baiklah.

Kalau ketemu Kak Netherlands, pasti France dimaki-maki.

Kami mengobrol cukup lama, dan tanpa kusadari aku berbicara bahasa Jerman dengan logat Prancis. Bagus. Kini identitas bahasaku pun abstrak.

"Luxie, istirahat habis. Kembali latihan." Sahut Germany memanggilku.

"Okay, fetteg hoer." (Baiklah, rambut klimis) **

"Leider?" (Maaf?)

Ups.

"Was sagst du da?" (Apa katamu tadi?)

"Aku bilang, eh, iya… segera. Hehe." Germany pun berbalik tanpa curiga.

Saat itu aku seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. Germany bodoh itu tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan, padahal itu bahasanya sendiri—hanya sedikit perubahan logat. Kalau kebetulan France mendengarku, aku berani bertaruh dia juga tidak akan bisa mengerti apa yang kukatakan.

Dan,

ting…

ting…

ting…

AHHAA! It's **Luxembourgish!** Aku menciptakan bahasaku sendiri! Luxie kau memang mini dan kalem, tapi kau JENIUS!

* * *

><p><strong>Modern History (1945 dan seterusnya)<strong>

Perang telah usai dan orang-orang kini terfokus pada pembangunan kembali rumahnya masing-masing. Aku sangat lega ketika perang berakhir, karena itu berarti tidak ada lagi granat nyasar yang menghancurkan atap rumahku. Tidak ada lagi latihan militer bonus lirikan tajam Germany. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, tak ada lagi tugas mengupas kentang.

Kini semua orang melaksanakan aktivitas beragam untuk memperbaiki keadaan ekonomi—bahasa gampangnya, isi kulkas. Aku memulai kembali kegiatan bercocok tanam di belakang rumah sebagai salah satu upaya mengisi kulkasku supaya lebih bervariasi. Jujur, melihat kentang setiap hari itu membuatku muak.

Bukan hanya sekedar bercocok tanam, untuk saling membantu dalam masalah dapur ini, aku, kak Belgie dan kak Netherlands membentuk aliansi yang kami namakan Benelux. Benelux itu singkatan dari nama kami masing-masing, Belgium-Netherlands-Luxembourg. Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan soal kenapa namaku ditaruh di urutan terakhir. Dari dulu sampai sekarang dunia itu tidak pernah berubah, yang kecil itu memang tertindas. Cih.

Tapi, Meskipun kecil begini, aku sangat percaya diri kalau otakku ini jauh lebih jenius daripada kak Belgie atau Kak Netherlands. Mereka payah dalam mengatur anggaran, enggak seburuk Spain memang. Seenggaknya mereka berdua tidak perlu susah-susah kerja sambilan membuat mawar palsu. Untung mereka punya aku. Beruntunglah mereka berdua jadi keluargaku, sehingga aku bisa membantu mereka mengatur anggaran belanja. Bukannya berniat sombong, tapi tahun 2000, aku ini negara dengan penghasilan terbesar sedunia, lho.

Usaha bercocok tanamku sukses dan semua pemasukan dapat kuatur dengan baik. Dan mengingat begitu banyaknya rahasia bermanajemen yang kubocorkan di aliansi Benelux, seharusnya aku berhak mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Hmm… misalnya mengganti nama Benelux jadi Luxben?

Ah tidak, memang sih namaku ada di urutan pertama, tapi tampaknya tak enak didengar. Tambah lagi kasian juga Kak Netherlands yang badannya besar itu hanya ditaruh di urutan terakhir, cuma satu huruf kecil pula. Memang si badan besar itu tidak banyak berpartisipasi sih, tapi tetap saja aku tidak tega.

Oke, karena aku ini anak baik, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Sebagai hadiah untuk diriku yang jenius dan telah susah payah menjelaskan sejarah hidupku panjang lebar, aku minta judul fanfic ini jadi BeneLUXIE saja. Kuharap permintaanku tidak terlalu menyusahkan orang lain. Aku hanya ingin sesekali diperkenalkan dengan Caps Lock, makasih. Oh iya, kalau bisa sih di **Bold** dan Underline juga.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan :<strong> ** Dalam Bahasa Jerman seharusnya diucapkan _[Okay, fettiges Haar]_, namun Luxie mengatakannya dengan logat Prancis sehingga terdengar seperti _[Okay, fetteg hoer]_ yang sekarang digunakan dalam bahasa resmi Luksemburg.

* * *

><p><strong>Fakta Sejarah :<strong>

1. Luksemburg berada di bawah kekuasaan Prancis sampai kekalahan Napoleon tahun 1815, kemudian berpindah tangan ke kerajaan Prussia.

2. Krisis pada tahun 1867 terjadi karena hampir terjadinya perang antara Prussia dan Prancis memperebutkan kembali status Luksemburg. Saat itu Prussia yang sedang berkuasa melarang pasar Belgia di Luksemburg.

3. William III, Raja Belanda, yang masih memiliki kedaulatan atas Luksembourg, bersedia untuk menjual kadipaten besar untuk Perancis Kaisar Napoleon III untuk mempertahankan Limbourg tetapi mundur ketika kanselir Prusia Otto von Bismarck menyatakan oposisi.

4. Masalah tersebut diselesaikan oleh Perjanjian kedua London yang dijamin kemerdekaan abadi dan netralitas negara. Dinding benteng dijatuhkan dan orang-orang Prusia ditarik mundur. Namun Luksemburg tetap milik raja-raja Belanda sampai kematian William III pada tahun 1890.

5. Pada perang dunia II, Luksemburg diinvasi oleh Jerman dan dipaksa mengikuti latihan militer untuk membantu Jerman dalam perang.

6. Sebagai bentuk protes, warga Luksemburg menolak berbicara dalam bahasa Jerman. Namun karena saat itu Bahasa Prancis dilarang, mereka menggunakan Bahasa Jerman dengan logat Prancis, dan itu menjadi awal mula lahirnya Louxembourgish atau Bahasa Luksemburg.

7. Pada tahun 1948, Luksemburg bergabung dalam aliansi Benelux Bersama Belgia dan Belanda.

8. Antara 1945 dan 2005, struktur ekonomi Luksemburg berubah secara signifikan dan pada awal abad ke-21 menikmati salah satu keberhasilan sebagai negara dengan GNP per kapita tertinggi di dunia.

**Source :** Wikipedia, Luxdico, Google Translate

* * *

><p>Maaf saya nggak tau ini cerita masuk historical apa enggak. Kalaupun masuk juga enggak yakin berhasil sebagai historical fic. Dari seluruh fanfic saya, Cuma fic ini aja yang butuh penelitian yang memakan waktu, terutama soal bahasa Luksemburg (KARNA NGGAK ADA DI GUGEL TRANSLATE) yang bikin saya muter-muter nyari kamus onlinenya. Oleh karena itu, jangan kasih flametroll ya. Kalau ada fakta sejarah yang salah, tolong dibisikkan lewat review, ciao :3

Sumpeh bikin historical fic itu susah mampus.


End file.
